Never Gonna Be Alone
by Tecnafan
Summary: Short Fanfiction about what happened at the party after they defeated Valtor. TxT :


**This is a short songfic for all you TxT lovers.**

**This is actually ChrisJan34's story idea, but she gave me permission to write this because I am her successor because she sadly isn't writing anymore fanfictions.**

**So this is for her.**

**Note: I Do Not Own **_**Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback**_

**I**t was the party after defeating their strongest enemy so far, Valtor.

They gathered the three schools, Redfountain, Cloudtower, and Alfea onto Alfea's school grounds for a celebration.

The party was about halfway done, but Tecna didn't even see Timmy at all.

She became worried.

"I wonder where he could be," Tecna thought. She seen Musa, maybe she seen him.

"Hey Musa," Tecna said.

"Hey Tec, having a blast? I was, but Riven is picking on some younger students and I don't want to bug him," Musa joked.

"I wish I was having a great time," Tecna sighed.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked. They both sat down on some chairs.

"I haven't seen Timmy at all; do you think he's avoiding me?" Tecna asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that, he really cares for you Tec, he just has problems showing it," Musa replied.

"Well the truth is Musa; Timmy has never said _I Love You _to me ever. And it makes me feel that he doesn't love me," Tecna said.

"We never told you what Timmy said about you when he was desperately trying to find your location when you were stuck in the Omega Dimension," Musa smiled.

"What? What did he say?" Tecna was very curious. Timmy never did tell her what he had to say to find her.

"First of all, what is 253+909?" Musa asked.

"1,162" Tecna answered right away.

"Well that's one thing he said, he liked that you can add nig numbers in your head," Musa replied.

"Really?" Tecna smiled.

"The main point is, Timmy said _and I love her_. And then he started crying. Once he did, it beeped that it found you," Musa finished.

"Then why didn't he tell me any of this?" Tecna asked.

"He must have been embarrassed about it," Musa shrugged, "Hey, there's Helia, maybe you should ask him where Timmy is."

"I will, see you Musa," Tecna went towards Helia.

"Hey Helia, I don't supposed you've seen Timmy around have you?" Tecna asked.

"I seen him earlier behind Alfea, looked like he was writing some stuff, probably some extra credit homework," Helia said.

"Sigh, thanks Helia, I'll go look for him," Tecna walked around to the back of the school.

She looked around the back of the school, Timmy was nowhere.

Suddenly she seen a note on the ground, she picked it up. The note read.

_Hey Tecna,_

_I hope Sky remembered to tell you to come back here. Well I know he forgot. But don't be upset that I'm not standing next to you, you might just say... I've been watching you this entire time. You might also say I've had a bird's eye view on you._

_Hope this is a good enough hint._

_I love you. _

Tecna smiled, here in writing are the words _I love you._

"Birds eyes view..." Tecna thought.

She looked up. There was a small sitting are on the roof, and from there you could see everything.

Tecna was positive Timmy was up there.

She was right.

Tecna walked up the stairs and Timmy was sitting down holding yet another piece of paper in his hands.

She walked over.

"Hey", she smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't just come and see you, it was Sky's idea to do this up here," Timmy explained.

"Do what?" Tecna asked.

He handed her another piece of paper.

They were song lyrics.

"Wow, Timmy did you write this?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, with the help of Helia and Sky."

"Why did you have to get me all the way up here though?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to hear," Timmy replied.

"Hear what?" Tecna smiled.

"Our song," Timmy smiled.

Note again: I do not own this song.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

_Now, I'm wondering why_

_I've kept this bottled inside._

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know._

_You're never gonna be alone._

_From this moment on,_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall._

_You're never gonna be alone._

_I'll hold you til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can,_

_I'm holding on with both hands._

_Cause forever I believe_

_That there's nothing I could need but you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know._

_You're never gonna be alone._

_From this moment on,_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone,_

_I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you til the hurt is gone._

_Oh you gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun,_

_Every single day._

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_You're never gonna be alone._

_From this moment on,_

_If you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone,_

_I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always._

_I won't be missing one more day._

_I'm gonna be there always._

_I won't be missing one more day._

After Timmy finished, Tecna had tears rolling off her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

Tecna kissed Timmy on the lips.

"I totally got you wrong Timothy," She wiped away a tear.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

Tecna was about to tell Timmy the short story Musa told her, but she decided not to.

"It would just embarrass you," Tecna smiled.

Timmy and Tecna spent the rest of the night sitting on the rooftop deck together under the moon and the stars.

**Well what did you think of my little fiction?**


End file.
